The Other Items
by Tigrin92
Summary: THe Pharaoh had a wife? Bakura has family still alive? what is up with the two Egyptian transpher students? why does one always were a golden belt and the other a golden braclet usually covered up be long slevees.
1. Chapter One

The Pharaohs Wife

Disclaimer: I don't own any yugioh characters i only claim my personal characters.

(A/N. this is my first yugioh fanfic so sorry if i mess up there personalities.)

Yugi was once again in his bed dreaming of his duel with Yami. He remembered the pain of his best friend leaving him and betting the

Pharaoh. He watched once again as Yami walked threw the door to his final resting place. What Yugi never saw was what happened to Yami

after he went threw the gate to finally rest.


	2. Chapter Two

The Other Side of The Door

Disclaimer: i still don't own yugioh.

Yami walked through the door and into a bright room. Inside were his father and his mother and all his friends but there were two people

there that he didn't recognize. The two people were both girls and seemed to be about his age. The closest girl to him was very tall, about two

inches shorter then Seto. She was very beautiful to the eyes. She had strait silver hair that went to her shoulders. Her hair had a little bit a black in

it but it was hard to tell. Her bands were a rich golden color. Her eyes were blue and the outfit she was wearing was the uniform of the men who

protected the pharaoh's family. The sleeves were a creamy color and flared out but there was a slit up to the elbow. She had on gold shoulder

guards and the rest of the shirt was every light brown. The shirt stopped mid stomach to show the rest of her well defined abs. her shirt she wore

with it went all the way to her shins but the was once again a slit going all the way to her quadrupeds. She also had on gold colored stiletto heeled

boots. The most shocking thing she had on though was a bracelet she had on her right arm. It seemed to be pure gold beads and on one of the

beds was the Millennium eye. The bracelet was another millennium item.

Yami looked at the other girl after he finished looking at the first. This girl was shorter then himself by a few inches. She had black wavy hair

that went all the way to her thigh. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald color and seemed to shine with innocence. She was wearing clothes that

looked like they could belong to a queen. The dress was a gold and purple color. It went down to the floor and the sleeves cut off at the shoulders.

Her shoes were just regular every day shoe you wear around the house. The thing that startled him once again about these girls' appearances was

the crown on her head. In the middle of the crown was a millennium eye. The crown was also a millennium item.

"Son, these girls you do not remember yet and that is why you must go back to the puzzle." His father spoke with authority and wisdom.

Yami turned to look at his father startled. He had finally found his peace and he was going to be sent back. "These girls soul are still in the living

world and you must go back to them." With that the pharaoh was outside the door once more and going back into the puzzle to be with his other

self and find those girl but the only thing he could remember about them were the millennium items they had on.


	3. Chapter Three

**The New Girls At School**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yugioh products or characters.

Tia, Tristan and Joey were all at the school gate waiting for Yugi to get to school. It had been a month sense the Pharaoh had left and they

were still not over. They all missed the Pharaoh, he was a good friend. When Yugi had to duel him and win they all new he was afraid because he

didn't want to loss his friend. Even though the Pharaoh was gone Yugi continued to wear the millennium puzzle as if it kept him and the pharaoh

together still.

When Yugi got there they all walked to there homeroom class. Halfway through the never ending boring class the door opened. The

principle and two strange girl walked in. he and the teacher talked for a while before he left. When he left the teacher got up in front of the class to

introduce the girls that were standing in front of the class. "Class, these are the two foreign exchange student I told you about. They are both from

Egypt and don't speak English very well so please be nice. Girl's why don't you introduce yourselves to the class." With that the teacher went

back to his desk and sat down.

One girl went forward to introduce her self. She was about five foot ten. She had long blonde hair that was so light t looked to be grey. Her

eyes were ocean blue and seemed to glitter with mischief. She was wearing regular cloths because they hadn't gotten there's yet. Her cloths wear

long fitted jean pants and a long sleeved blue shirt. "I'm Kuna Shinto, I am sixteen years old. I like to play sports, duel monsters and I will protect

my little sister no matter what." When she finished speaking she was grinning as if daring a boy to ask her sister out.

"This is my little sister Katiana" Kuna said pointing at the girl next to her. She had wavy black hair that went to the middle of her back. Her

eyes were emerald and shinned with shyness. She was wearing a long black shirt that was being held up by a gold belt. She had on a white shirt

with short sleeves and there was a design on the back it was an Egyptian hieroglyphic for friend. "She is also sixteen and before you ask, no we

are not twins. I was adopted into her family when I was six and ever sense then we have been family. I am three months older then her to the day

and shockingly hour. She likes dueling, playing any game, dancing and making clothing." Kuna moved to sit down when she jumped screaming in

pain very loudly. She turned and looked at her sister. "Why the heck did you do that?" she looked at her sisters eyes then turned around to look at

the class. "I also enjoy singing and playing an instrument." With that both girls went and sat down in there seats.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh characters or cards.

(A/N. Sorry it is so small. i didn't want you to wait any longer for an update. I don't like school so I am just going to skip it and head to right after school when the students are laving.)

Kuna and Katiana were about to leave the school when someone calling there names stopped them. They both turned to see Yugi, Joey,

Tristan and Tai walking toward them. "Kuna, Katiana do you want to come with us to gramps shop? He owns a game shop." Joey asked them.

Kuna just looked at them silently. 'I don't want to go but knowing Katiana she will. The word game shop probably got her very excited.' "Yes we

would love to go with you." they all heard Katiana answer. Her voice was very quiet and sounded like a flute, light and soft.

**Gramps Shop**

Kuna and Katiana walked into the shop with Yugi and the friends. The walked around the shop when Kuna stopped in front of a card,

Black Luster Dragon Rider. Her card from ancient times. She finally found in here it was and she could buy it. She looked up at Katiana and she

also was looking at a card. Katiana looked up and mouthed Summoner of the patrols. The were finally happy. There best friends were here with

them.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

(A/N. I don't own yugioh. sorry i haven't updated in so long. i just don't think i write so well so i was going to give up but...well it dosen't mater i am still writing it. sorry for any spelling problems in this chapter i didn't use spell chick.)

Katiana was about to leave the shop when she spotted Bakura. She could barley recognize him but she knew it to be the grave robber that

had attacked her husband in Egypt. She was going to yell to him when she remembered something important. Bakura was Kuna's older brother.

Even when he left he in the desert when she was yound after the death of her village she still loved him. She cared for her older brother and

wished to free his soul. Katiana sighed and looked at Kuna ganing her attention. She quickly signed to her. 'You brother has a shell. He is

outside, go talk to him.' Kuna dismissed her self then went outside.

As she ran out she saw him. Kuna grabbed him in a hug. "Um…. Excuse me but do I know you?" Kuna looked up and saw a gentle

face of her brother looking at her.

/Ryou get us out of here now!/ Ryou was confused by his Yami's ergence.

//why she seems to know us. I wonder how though?// Ryou heard his yami muttering himself the he spoke to him again.

/She knows us because she is my sister. The object around her wrist is the Dark key. Kinda like the mellenium item except it opens a gate to

death and evil. It is why she is alive. She has a host also./


End file.
